Payback
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-An unlikely Bond. Randall has been pranked by Mike last year. Now this year, with help from Mary, he's gonna prank him back. AU


**This one goes out to my loyal fans of An unlikely Bond :D **

**By the way, Mary is eight years old. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

_It was another lovely morning in the city of Monstropolis. The sun's rays had lit up the city in a golden color as it made its way up to the welcoming blue sky. _

_Randall groaned when he heard his digital alarm clock suddenly go off at its set time. He hid his head under the covers sleepily, but he couldn't escape that annoying beeping. Finally giving up, he slammed on the snooze button before getting out of bed. Picking up his glasses, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up for work. _

_Sulley, who was a master of deep sleeping, was suddenly awoken by a horrified scream. He literally jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He immediately swung the door open. "RANDALL! WHAT'S WRONG?!" he yelled. But his concern was suddenly replaced with shock once the purple lizard turned to face him. _

_He had black circles around his eyes and had what appeared to be a thin moustache drawn on his face. He had pink little bows tied to his fronds and stars drawn on his cheeks. They appeared to have been drawn by a black sharpy. Sulley fought back a laugh. Randall had just been pranked. Anger was clear in the lizard's eyes and his balled his hands into fists. The two then heard laughter coming from behind Sulley. The blue monster stepped aside to reveal: Mike. _

_Mike was laughing madly. In one hand: a black sharpy. "Happy April Fools!" he yelled happily before running away, with an angry Randall persuing him. _

_"MIKE WAZOWSKI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled as he chased him throughout the apartment._

...

Eight year old Mary Gibbs fell on her back in fits of laughter once the story was finished. To think something like that had actually happened to him. It was no wonder why he was so grumpy at work that day.

"Did you ever get him back?" she asked. Mary had grown during the years. She was no longer wearing that little pink dress and purple shorts, but a pink tee and purple pants instead. Her hair was now tied in twin ponytails and she wore a pair of big glasses on her face. She grinned up at Randall and waited eagerly for a answer.

Randall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No." he replied.

Mary then frowned and got to her feet, placing her hands on her hips as though she were the boss. "Have you even tried getting back at him?" she asked. Randall shook his head. Because of his busy work schedule, he hasn't had much time for thinking of a way to get back at Wazowski. Perhaps smashing cupcakes in his face everyday was just a piece of that payback.

"Hmmm." Mary's eyes suddenly brightened and a childish grin appeared on her face. "I know a couple of pranks my cousins taught me!" she said happily.

"Oh, really now." Randall said, crossing his arms.

Mary bobbed her head excitedly. Randall then shrugged, "It's worth a shot, I'm listening."

...

Mike was walking down the busy hallway of Monsters Inc while reading some folders for today's laughs. He then stopped when he saw Mary and Randall suddenly walk up to him with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mary." Mike greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Mike!" she replied with a cute little wave.

"We just wanted to give you some coffee this morning." Randall said, giving the coffee cup to Mike.

Mike then eyed it suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.

"Because...we're such good friends now!" Randall replied cheerfully, "After everything that's happened over the years, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me."

"Oh. Well thanks." Mike said with a smile before walking away.

"See you on the laugh floor!" Randall called as he and Mary watched him disappear into the crowd of monsters. "You think this will work?" he whispered to Mary.

"It'll totally work." she whispered back.

Mike entered the men's locker room and found George at his locker. "Hey George!" he called.

"Oh, hey Mike." the orange monster replied, slamming his locker door.

"You want this? I already had coffee earlier." Mike asked.

"Oh! Sure." George said happily before taking the coffee and chugging it down even though it was hot. "Thanks Mike." he said before walking away.

Mike chuckled. "Anytime." he said.

...

The laugh floor was lively like usual. Randall and Mary had finished a round when Don and Squishy suddenly walked up to them, both of them had eager expressions on their faces. When they stopped they both snickered.

"What's so funny?" Randall asked.

"Didn't you guys hear what happened in the locker room?" Don asked before snickering.

"No. What happened?"

Both Don and Squishy snickered even louder before Squishy finally answered. "George has been having some pretty bad diarrhea all morning." he snickered.

Randall and Mary slowly exchanged worried expressions.

"When did this start?" Randall then asked.

"After drinking some coffee Mike had given him." Don replied before he and Squishy let out roars of laughter.

...

"This better work." Randall said after placing a pale of hot, scalding, water just above Sulley's office door. He and Mary then hid somewhere and waited for Mike to arrive. He usually came at this hour to discuss things with Sulley. But to their horror and dismay, Jerry was the victim. The guy had come by to ask Sulley a question before running out in sheer agony when the hot water hit him. They then noticed Mike, who was smirking at them as he walked by.

Randall and Mary growled.

"Oh, this means war." Randall hissed.

...

For almost the entire morning, Mary and Randall had tried a variety of different pranks. But everytime, someone else always wounded up as the victim. It was as though Mike knew they were trying to prank him. And he probably did.

Randall was lying on a bench in the locker room with Mary sitting beside him. They had run out of ideas to use. They had used every prank Mary knew. Randall didn't know any pranks since he was mostly a loner in his childhood. They were about to give up hope when Fungus suddenly came walking by and noticed them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"We've been trying to prank Wazowski all day." Randall replied.

"And we tried everything!" Mary added before falling on her back.

Fungus thought for a moment before speaking again. "Did you try Rick 'Rolling him?" he asked.

Randall and Mary looked up at him. They've never heard of that prank before.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"It's a prank people have been using on the internet lately. It involves sending someone a video of a guy singing a song called Never Gonna Give You Up. It's actually really funny to pull." Fungus chuckled.

Randall and Mary suddenly grinned at one another before looking back at Fungus.

"Can you tells us how to do it?" Randall asked.

...

"What's this?" Mike asked while on the computer during lunch. He had just received a link to some awesome movie trailer. "I wonder what's so awesome about it?" Mike asked eagerly before clicking on the link. However, instead of a movie trailer, it showed some human in what appeared to be in an 80's music video.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Mike watched dumbstruck. He had just been Rick 'Rolled. A wave of anger suddenly flooded him when he knew who had done this.

Randall and Mary had been hiding behind a plant watching him. They both snickered quietly before high-fiving each other. A few seconds later they immediately bolted out of the lab and were now running down the hall while laughing. Behind them, a pissed off Mike.

"RANDALL BOGGS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mike roared as he chased them.

End.

**X.X**

**XD**

**It's never fun getting Rick 'Rolled.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
